deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem Battle Royale (Smash Bros. Roster)
Fire Emblem Free-For-All! Shadow Dragon, Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates, Binding Blade. Which Fire Emblem can boast the title of most powerful Lord? Special Notes This royale covers six different fighters from eight different stories: As such, spoilers are inevitable. If you do not want to be spoiled on a particular subject, a list of sources will be posted below as a warning for all information you can expect to encounter. * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Fire Emblem: Shin Monsho no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyu~ * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest * Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright * Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation * Fire Emblem Awakening DLC: Einherjar * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: Hidden Truths 1/2 * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: In Endless Dreams, Realms Collide, The Changing Tide, Light's Sacrifice, Endless Dawn, Lost in the Waves * Fire Emblem Awakening Drama CD: A Volatile Ylissean Romance, A Dauntless Plegian Storm, Future of Despair - Recollections of a Future Requiem, The Bond of the Underworld: Quest of the Dreaming Tiara * Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD: Corrin's Homecoming Tale, Decision Time Tale, Leo and Xander's Conflict, Turbulent My Castle * Fire Emblem Awakening Manga * Fire Emblem Awakening 4koma KINGS * Fire Emblem Fates 4koma Comic & Character Guide Book * Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Manga * Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi Manga * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Fire Emblem Warriors Intro Wiz: Role-playing games have taken a vast variety of forms and adopted many new ways to play over the years. Including one of the most renowned JRPG series, Fire Emblem. Originally launching on April 20th, 1990, the series began as a humble strategy-RPG featuring a colorful cast of characters and riveting gameplay. Boomstick: Over the years, thanks to some handy advertising in a certain Melee and a new Awakening, the series has grown to be one of the top RPGs in its genre. From Shadow Dragon to Fates, there's no short supply of powerful Lords ready to prove their worth in a battle to the death. Wiz: Which begs the question: Who IS the best Lord? That's where we come in, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Marth, the Hero King Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Main Theme Wiz: Legends can sprout from any feat of heroism, though time can cloud the line between myth and fact. Boomstick: Yet no legends come close in fame to the tale of the Hero King, Marth. It all started long ago, in the kingdom of Archanea, when a giant dragon decided to ruin everyone’s day. Wiz: Luckily, the brave youth wielding Falchion was there to stop him. His name was… Anri. The blade sealed the Shadow Dragon away, but would not slay him. Sure enough, one hundred years later, the shadow dragon Medeus returned. Boomstick: This time, Medeus paired up with the creepy old wizard dude Gharnef, who also wanted to rule the world… why? I dunno! Wiz: The forces launched a full assault on Archanea, wiping out most of the royal family. Coming to their allies’ aid, Altea’s king, Cornelius, left to do battle with the dark forces. Boomstick: Which dear ol’ dad failed miserably at. And when word came around that his dad was beaten and their allies, Gra, had suddenly betrayed them, well, few people WOULDN'T pack their shit up and run like hell. ''' Wiz: With the help of his knights Jagen, Cain, Abel, and other subjects like Draug and Gordin, Marth managed to reach the verge of escape... until he was cornered, and his sister Elice sacrificed herself to teleport Marth to safety. '''Boomstick: Is there anything Marth can do right? He seems like a little pansy... Wiz: Marth certainly agreed, and he would dedicate his time to training in hopes of building a resistance. After hiding for years in Talys, he set out to reclaim his homeland. With the aid of his childhood friend Caeda, along with various other brave soldiers including Manaketes – Boomstick: Mana-what now? Wiz: Manaketes, humans who wield the blood of dragons and can transform into such beasts with the use of special stones. One such Manakete was Tiki, who we’ll touch more on later. Boomstick: Anyway, the rag-tag team of rebels did surprisingly well considering the odds, and they managed to obtain the Fire Emblem from the last surviving Archanean royal. Oh and Gharnef died too along the way. Turns out he was hogging Falchion,which now went into the prince's possession. At last, the Altean Prince now had all he needed to defeat Medeus. Wiz: And he did! Miraculously, the young prince defeated the Shadow Dragon against all odds. Boomstick: Things ended pretty well for Marth, as he rightfully inherited the throne. All seemed peaceful until Marth's old pal Hardin started acting like a dick, going around razing cities and declaring himself emperor. Wiz: Once again, Marth sprung into action, despite his efforts previously being dedicated to the reconstruction of Altea. Turns out Marth didn't actually kill Gharnef the first time, and Medeus was still alive as well. Some time after the first war, Gharnef disguised himself as a merchant, who then corrupted Hardin with a powerful artifact. Boomstick: And of course, Marth had to go kill him tragically, since the only cure for Hardin would also end him. Hehe, classic prank there Gharnef. Classic. Wiz: Although the death of his good friend was tragic for the future king, it only served as fuel for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all. Boomstick: Whaddya know, he got the girl after all, too. Cue Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Medley Wiz: And for good reason! Marth is remembered for a multitude of his great deeds, ranging from his mastery with the blade to his unwavering kindness and devotion to his people. Boomstick: His entire schtick was to take back his kingdom for his followers, above all else. That's what Marth fought for above all else, not even, you know... HIS SISTER THAT SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR HIM? Or, I dunno, his dad who died protecting him? None of those are as important as his kingdom? Are we sure Marth isn't some twisted villain bent on ruling the world? Wiz: Well, actually, Marth's sister didn't end up- Boomstick: Wait! We can't spoil a twenty-five year old game! ''' Wiz: Oh, right, my bad. '''Boomstick: Jeez, have some consideration man! How many people have even played the first game anyway? Wiz: Enough for it to get a sequel, which saw Marth's swordsmanship reach its' peak. He is skilled enough to slay dragons without the Falchion, take on aliens from another world, and he can even shatter shields with his refined technique. Boomstick: Marth is a technical fighter above all else, utilizing his light feet and blade to dance around opponents and wear them down. It makes sense, then, that he uses a Rapier to poke through enemy defenses, and to spot and attack any weak spots an enemy might have. Wiz: Of course, his main weapon is the legendary Falchion. Formed from the fang of an ancient dragon, the Falchion is specifically designed to slay dragons. It's tip is particularly powerful, dealing more damage than the edges of the blade do. Additionally, Marth can use the blade to heal himself as well as seal non-dragon attacks from harming him. On top of that, the Falchion can also resist ice, wind, and electrical elements, though it is weak to fire. (Cue Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - A Hero's Destiny) Boomstick: Marth is known as the Hero-King of Archanea, and for damn good reason. He's pretty much a master swordsman, having defeated some of the most elite military generals in his time, such as Camus the Sable. Wiz: An impressive feat, considering the sheer power that Camus' Gradivus imposes. Not just that, but Marth has also gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Hardin, countless armies of elite soldiers, and even fellow royalty Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Boomstick: He may be held in super-high regard, but uh, don't let that fool you. Besides the whole 'defeating Medeus' thing, Marth is actually not much of a fighter at all. Wiz: It's true. Marth is much less of a fighter than he is a prince. He is compassionate, kind, and trusting almost to a fault - which has nearly gotten him killed, on multiple occasions. It also doesn't help that Marth lacks much of a training regime. His skills don't particularly outshine any of his more esteemed comrades, like Minerva, Jeorge, and so on. Boomstick: And while the Falchion is cool and all, it's really his only preferred weapon aside from the Rapier. That means he's locked to close-combat, making him very susceptible to arrows, projectile weapons, and especially magic. ''' Wiz: Statwise, Marth boasts an impressive 45 strength, 45 skill, 42 speed, 45 luck, 43 defense and 39 resistance to magical attacks. Among the Lords, he has one of the lowest magical resistance, but he makes up for it with surprisingly strong defense and strength. '''Boomstick: Marth may be locked to swords only, but he's got plenty of skills and abilities to help him out. He's got Sol and Luna, perfect for healing even more on top of the Falchion's abilities and for striking down particularly beefy foes. Wiz: Rightful King further increases the activation rate of his offensive skills, which also includes Astra, a devastating five-hit combo that deals half the amount of damage he'd normally do with a single strike. Boomstick: And luckily for Marth, while his resistance is his low-point, he's got Aegis to patch up and weaken any magical attacks... even arrows! Wiz: In battle, Marth utilizes the 'Dancing Blade' style of battle. While this style sacrifices his defenses slightly, it helps to make him even faster in combat. He can then use this technique to bewilder foes with a slew of varying slashes, each leading up to a combo that can prove devastating at close range. Boomstick: His agility is emphasized by his Pivot ability, which allows him to... well, pivot around a target. ''' Wiz: Last but certainly not least, Marth carries with him the Shield of Seals - The Fire Emblem itself. '''Boomstick: So THAT'S what the series is named after! Wiz: Long ago, the Shield of Seals was forged by the divine dragon Naga in order to seal away the vicious Earth Dragons. The shield, partnered with the Falchion, succeeded. But, as fate would have it, the artifacts would eventually fall from their owner's hands and into the grasp of thieves. Boomstick: Long story short, some thief guy stole the shield, sold the Gemstones that gave it power, founded Archaneia then realized they were kinda boned until Anri came along and sealed the returning dragons once more. ' Wiz:The Shield is legendary, but it functions like any other shield would in battle. As a matter of fact, it's not even indestructible, which may seem a tad underwhelming. However, it does make up for that with its' +2 stat increase to each of Marth's stats. '''Boomstick: Marth is the Hero-King of Archaneia for a reason. He may not be the most ferocious, battle-hardened warrior, but anyone should think twice before taking on the grandfather of the series. ' ''Marth: "My prayers are with you!" '' Roy, the Young Lion Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, and Sacred Stones Wiz: One thousand years past, the war known as the Scouring ran rampant. Before this bloody massacre, dragonkin and humanity lived in peace. That is, until the humans declared war against the draconic beasts. It seemed the humans would win by sheer numbers, forcing the dragons to request the aid of the Divine Dragons. '''Boomstick: Who denied them pretty hard. Being the salty bitches they were, the Dragons kidnapped the young Divine Dragon Idenn… wait, how the FUCK does a giant dragon kidnap a girl? Wiz: Er, don’t think about it too much. Anyway, with the young girl in captivity, the Dragons destroyed her soul, turning her into a Demon Dragon and giving her the ability to summon War Dragons. Boomstick: Wait, slow down! Why can the dragons destroy souls? How the fuck does that give people summoning powers? WHAT IS A WAR DRAGON??? Wiz: The important thing is that the humans ultimately prevailed, forcing the dragons to flee into the Dragon’s Gate. Now in the present time, the kingdom of Bern suddenly began to invade Sacae and Ilia, leaving them wasting in defeat in a staggeringly quick manner. Boomstick: With two counties under their belt, Bern decided to aim for a triple-streak, going after the small country Lycia. Wiz: Which happened to be the location of Roy, the son of the hero-Marquess Eliwood of Pherae. Hearing of the incoming attack, Roy joined up with Lycia’s armies in hopes of halting Bern’s assault. Boomstick: Roy eventually met up with his father in Pherae, reuniting with childhood friend Lilina as well. And Lilina happened to be the daughter of Eliwood’s good friend, Hector. Say Wiz, would you let my son bang your daughter? Wiz: Of COURSE not! Any offspring you manage to produce is bound to inherit your lack of wit and general indecency. Boomstick: At least he won’t be a nerd…. Nerd. Wiz: Sigh Anyway, Roy would become Eliwood’s replacement, leading the Pherae army in his steed since his father was ill. On Roy’s crusade against Bern, he eventually ended up in the heart of said country searching for the old Divine Weapons used to defeat the Dragons of old. As Bern’s King, Zephiel, was using Idenn to supply his army with dragons, only the Divine Weapons could give the humans a fighting chance. Boomstick: There were plenty of them, but the best one is the one Roy wields; the Binding Blade! This baby is my favorite sword, it comes packed and loaded with flames galore, and it hits like a god damn truck! Wiz: The Binding Blade is an incredibly imposing blade, granting Roy a notable boost in his defenses, allowing Roy to heal a considerable amount of health, and dealing even more damage to dragons. Boomstick: Sort of like Marth's blade, the Binding Blade does even more damage when used up close, near the hilt. Because of that, Roy likes to go in close and dish out some huge damage face-to-face. And he's agile enough to leap from one skirmish to another, so he has no trouble getting into position. Wiz: And of course, the blade has the innate ability to spew flames... somehow. Roy can use this is a variety of different ways, providing long-range explosions, or fiery swipes to dish out even more pain. But when push comes to shove, Roy can overcharge his sword to dish out a devastating explosion that can obliterate any foe with ease... at the cost of some self-inflicted recoil. Boomstick: Please, what's a little recoil when you can blow up everyone around you to smithereens? With that kind of power behind him, why the hell does he even need a Rapier? Wiz: While the Rapier is a much more modest weapon (ironically enough), it does boast a refined-tip, perfect for exploiting gaps in heavy armor and cavalry. Boomstick: ''' Ike, the Hero of Blue Flames Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Wiz: On the Crimean border, a faction of soldiers operate a mercenary group. Their leader is mighty, powerful, and wise. His name is none other than… Greil. '''Boomstick: God damn all these bait-and-switches. Why does this happen so much? Wiz: Greil lead his mercenaries, the er, GREIL Mercenaries, with a strict but honorable way of leadership. Unbeknownst to his troops and children, however, Greil once lived a life as General Gawain, one of Daein’s Four Riders. Boomstick: Greil was famous and almost unparalleled in his swordsmanship. He trained Zelgius, a promising knight before fleeing with his fiancée Elena. Wiz: Elena, in possession of Lehran’s Medallion, bore Greil two children; Mist, and Ike. Boomstick: One day, Greil accidentally touched the medallion, which made him go absolutely INSANE. After slaughtering tons of innocent people, including his wife, he swore to never wield a sword again, and formed the Greil Mercenaries in hopes of living a more humble life. Wiz: During this time, Daein – the country he once fought for – began to pose a threat to the well-being of Crimea, led by the Mad King Ashnard. Hoping to protect Princess Elincia from Daein, he led his team toward the Crimean capital. Boomstick: Until a nightmare from Greil’s past returned for vengeance; the Black Knight, also known as Zelgius. Wiz: Wanting to fight Gawain at his full strength, Zelgius offered to him the blade Ragnell. Despite knowing full well he couldn’t defeat Zelgius with his axe, Greil stuck with the double-edged cleave, sticking to his reformed life over his past. Boomstick: Well, evidently no one told Greil about the weapon triangle, because he got killed dead pretty hard! Wiz: You do know that’s not the right way to say that, right? Boomstick: The point is, daddy is dead, and boy, did Ike bawl like a little baby! Wiz: But he wouldn’t remain one for long. Now inheriting his father’s mercenaries, the boy had much to live up to, and fast. With Daein ever approaching, and his father’s final goal left unfinished, Ike struggled to keep up with the fierce expectations held by his peers. Boomstick: How did he fill such big shoes, you may ask? Well, stay tuned for the full episode to find out! ...Say, are we even going to touch back on that medallion thing? Wiz: Eh, probably not. Robin, the Master Strategist Cue Id (Darkness) - Fire Emblem Awakening Wiz: Many, many years ago, the Shadow Dragon was defeated by the Hero-King, Marth. Using the sacred blade Falchion, the beast fell into a deep slumber. Many decades later, a beast known as Grima would threaten the budding kingdom of Ylisse. Though it is unknown whether this dragon and Medeus were one-and-the-same, the creature still fell to an Exalt wielding Falchion all the same. Boomstick: But see, Grima thought ahead and figured he could get some crazy doomsday worshippers to help him. Enter the Grimleal, a group of Grima’s worshippers, who formed Plegia in hopes of reviving Grima one day. Wiz: Over the years, the Grimleal sacrificed and bred specific children in hopes of creating a perfect vessel for their dark lord. None would succeed, even the eventual King of Plegia, Validar. However, there was one who would eventually contain all the making to be Grima’s vessel: Validar’s son, Robin. Boomstick: Oh yeah, spoilers! Wiz: As a vessel of Grima, Robin lived his life completely unknowing of his dark heritage. He joined Chrom’s Shepherds, and proved a valuable tactician against the Mad King Gangrel, as well as Walhart the Conqueror. Boomstick: But that would all change one day, when Validar tricked Chrom into bringing the Fire Emblem to Plegia. With his son and the only artifact capable of creating the ONLY weapon that could kill his master, well… Chrom was kinda screwed from the start. Wiz: Suddenly struck by Validar’s magic, Robin felt his innate dark powers grow. Against his will, he killed Chrom and became a full-acting host for Grima, merging his very body and soul with the Fell Dragon. Boomstick: And they wrecked the SHIT out of that world, turning it to ruins and waste. Grima and Robin pretty much destroyed everything, except for a small band of survivors fleeing into the past. Wiz: There, the Past Robin also joined Chrom’s militia, serving as an unlikely genius, masterminding all of the Shepherd’s strategic efforts. Boomstick: Well, they’re the same guy, so he must have turned out all evil too, right? Wiz: Actually, no. For untold reasons, the Past Robin began to develop even stronger bonds with his allies than the first. This is most likely due to the hardships caused by a certain girl’s time-travelling efforts, providing more dire situations than that of the original Robin had to deal with. Boomstick: Oh, that… actually kind of makes sense! Wiz: Right. By intending to change the future through physical means, the children of tomorrow actually crafted a new future simply by being there, and this is ultimately how Robin eventually learned of his destined betrayal toward Chrom. Boomstick: Time was running out; it was time to put their faith in each other to the test, and what better way than pulling an entire elaborate scheme out of your ass? Wiz: Well, it’s not wrong. Robin is a spectacular tactician, and even if his endgame was a bit far-fetched, its’ success is still a testament to his profound mind for strategy. Which you can learn more about in the full episode! Stay tuned for that. Lucina, the Hero from a Doomed Future Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Awakening Wiz: Faith, hope, and dreams. These are all essential elements to a happy and healthy life, and can often be the only beacon of happiness in some people’s lives. Boomstick: Funny you mention that, cause this next Lord had basically NONE of that growing up. Wiz: Born to Chrom and… maybe, PROBABLY Sumia, Lucina did not get to know her father much before he was betrayed by a certain tactician and murdered. Boomstick: She grew up with only her mother, sister, and friends to comfort here in the coming days of Grima’s rule, but soon enough, her mom would be taken from her as well. Wiz: As the future Princess of Ylisse and Exalt, the burden of leadership immediately fell to Lucina’s shoulders, a task that certainly took its’ toll on her day by day. Boomstick: Yeah, YOU try being a seventeen-year old reeling from the loss of her parents and then being forced to lead a band of misfit kids against a giant death dragon! Wiz: Needless to say, the task was incredibly dangerous. Many days, Lucina and her friends did not even know if they would live to see the next day. All hope seemed to drain away as quickly as it came, leaving every last city, town, even village behind in bloody ruin. Boomstick: At last, she decided to seek out the Fire Emblem in hopes of Awakening her blade, the Falchion, which she inherited from Chrom. To do this, she would need a collection of legendary gemstones to fully-equip the Fire Emblem. Wiz: Then she would need to perform the Awakening ritual, which could very well kill her if she was not deemed worthy. Boomstick: The surviving teens split up, searching the continents for the Gemstones. And they actually almost had them all! Wiz: Almost, being the keyword. Along the way, one of the Gemstones was permanently lost due to untold events, but this setback didn’t keep Lucina down for good. Even with one Gemstone missing, she attempted the Ritual… and failed to activate it. Boomstick: If that isn’t a soul-crusher, I don’t know what is. With their options gone and their world in ruins, the kids returned to the capitol Ylisstol in order to make one final stand against Grima. Wiz: But how did this last-stand turn out? Stay tuned for the full episode of Fire Emblem Battle Royale to find out more. Corrin, Queen of Valla Cue The Water Maiden - Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Wiz: The lands of Hoshido and Nohr have seemingly always lived in competition with one another. For generations, the Nohrians lived in poverty, developing an intense jealousy of the wealthy and luxurious Hoshidans. Boomstick: Things only got worse when the ancient dragon Anankos came into the picture. Strap in folks, this backstory’s got more twists and turns than an M. Night Shamalyan movie. Wiz: Anankos was one of the First Dragons, even going as far back as to participating in the Scouring. Despite this, he developed a love for humanity, sharing with a select few his blood. This draconic blood would allow them to harness the power of Dragon Veins, a trait passed down through the Vallite royal bloodline. Boomstick: He took a liking to the Vallite kingdom, and began living with them. However, because he WAS still a dragon, he would sometimes have primal urges to kill and eat puny humans for sport. Among other things, I imagine. Wiz: The only thing that could halt Anankos in his fury was the song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone, a magical lyric which quelled his flaming heart instantly… momentarily. Boomstick: Over time, his rage grew and grew to the point where his accidental outbursts caused the humans to resent him. Why are humans always such assholes? Wiz: Unable to comprehend the betrayal of the humans he cared so deeply for, Anankos hid himself away from humanity, harboring and fueling his hatred by the day. Despite this, a few people along with the Vallite King would continute to visit Anankos. Boomstick: That is, until Anankos accidentally killed the king. Oops. Wiz: Somehow, the King managed to tear off a portion of Anankos’ soul before dying, freeing the goodness in Anankos from the evil. This human-like Anankos soon encountered the Vallite Queen, Mikoto, and the two bore a child. Boomstick: But then he realized he was still bound spiritually to his evil half, and that his daughter could very well fall subject to a similar rage if not cared for in the outside world. Wiz: Anankos sent his child off to the kingdom of Hoshido, forcing Mikoto to keep his daughter’s heritage a secret no matter what. Boomstick: This child would be called Corrin, and lived her life among the Hoshidans for a bit… until the Nohrian king, Garon, killed the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and stole Corrin for his own purposes. Turns out Garon was a worshipper of Anankos, and discovering his son just happened to be a huge coincidence! Wiz: Corrin grew from that point on amongst the Nohrian royalty before one fateful day had her prove her worth by searching a Hoshidan outpost alongside her retainers and Garon’s henchman, Hans. Boomstick: But how did that turn out? You can find out all the juicy details when the full episode of Fire Emblem Battle Royale releases! Interlude Fe set 3.png Fe set 2.png Fe set 1.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a FIRE EMBLEM DEATH BATTLE! Polls Who are you rooting for in this BATTLE ROYALE? Marth, the Hero King! Roy, the Young Lion! Ike, the Radiant Hero! Lucina, the Future Exalt! Robin, the Tactician Magician! Corrin, the Heir of Valla! Pre-Fight Unknown ???: "Have you finished the preparations?" ???: "Of course! I'll have you know it only took me five days to go around and secure the Spirit Ties. That's a new record, you know." ???: "I see. Well then, let us begin to put things in... motion. Shall we?" A midnight, shaded figure outstretched his hand. His sihoulette was thin, stringy and frail; but in his movement was only sheer control and strength. Beside him stood a larger man, of stronger build and bearing multiple other-worldly weapons on his body. As the thin man raised his palm, an area sprung before them. At once, Regna Ferox's beloved Arena was terraformed from thin air, carrying with it an empty view of viewer-less seats. ???: "Should I go handle the Ylisseans?" ???: "No, leave them and their King to me. You take care of the Lion, the Dragon, and the Mercenary." The thin man cloaked himself in an egg-white robe lined with glowing, neon green highlights running along the edge of his hood. He stepped forward, creating a Time-Space Portal effortlessly as he briskly paced along. In an instant, he appeared in Archanea. To his left, the kingdom of Olden Days. To his right, a land divided by War and Death. To begin, he turned left. In this age of peace and prosperity, none particularly questioned the strange cloaked man strolling through the castle courtyard. Indeed, even the King's most trusted guards seemed to be pre-occupied, as though by some otherworldly force creating new tasks for them to complete. As the cloaked man walked throughout the quiet castle halls, he noticed a door lined with gold and guarded by three soldiers clad in armor. He turned to them, and, without speaking, walked quietly into the room. There, the Hero King Marth himself stood, reviewing political documents and organizing a new peace treaty. Marth noticed the intruder immediately. "Excuse me, may I be of service to you, sir?" Marth politely questioned. In truth, he was instinctively reaching for his blade leaning on the edge of his desk. ???: "Yes, you may. Your world is on the brink of destruction: a terrible crisis will strike in less than two days. There will be no warning. There will be no signs. Instant obliteration... none will survive." "I... see. And might I ask who you are to tell me this information?" Marth diligently questioned. His hand softened over the handle of Falchion. ???: "I come from a world greater. A higher plane. I do not care for your inevitable oblivion... But many others do. There is yet a way to save your world, if you come with me." The shaded figure stretched his arm out, presenting a Time-Portal behind him. "This... where is all of this coming from?" The King could still not entirely understand the manner of foresight held by the man. ???: "I need not explain further. Come with me to see your world's redemption first-hand... or don't. The choice is yours." With that, the man took his leave, but left behind the Time-Portal in Marth's room. Marth stood, contemplating for a moment. Then, he decided, looking into this matter would be more beneficial than turning a blind eye. He equipped his Falchion to his belt, fixed his Tiara, and fastened his cape on tightly. Then, without hesitation, the Hero King stepped into the portal. ???: "Ylisse." The man thought to himself. He would now need to enlist the willingness of two more warriors; but, he figured, he still had it better than his partner. After all, who could really say for sure how the Radiant Hero would respond? The cloaked man walked into the Shepherd's Garisson without so much as blinking. Vaike continued his axe-swinging, Stahl walked right by, and Miriel hurriedly rushed to her next experiment. None saw the hooded man step into Robin's quarters. Robin's face was top-down, his hand's blurring with movement. Below him lie a map and countless, tiny pieces resembling soldiers. Beside his map was a notepad, overfilled with ideas and observations from the last battle. Deep in his thoughts, the Tactician did not notice the cloaked man enter. ...But Lucina did. She pursued the man from afar, drawing her blade mid-flight. In truth, she believed him an assassin set out to rid the world of Ylisse's prime tactician. And yet, as her blade fell, she too fell - right past the man. She landed on the wooden floors, now gaining Robin's attention. Before them stood the man, now motionless. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel